1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the transporting of vehicles and more particularly to the transporting of vehicles with a semi-trailer vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Most automobiles, vans and pickup trucks are transported today on semi-trailer trucks. The trailers used with these trucks usually have a plurality of track sections which can be shifted to different positions to accommodate different arrangements of the vehicles to be transported. In the past, the size of the various vehicles to be transported was about the same for each type of vehicle. Therefore, only the minimum adjustment capabilities of the track sections in the transporting trailers were required. More recently, however, the size of the various vehicles to be transported has varied widely for each type of vehicle. The limited adjustability of the track sections in prior art transporting trailers has prevented them from transporting the desired number of the different size vehicles in the loads to be transported. As a result, fewer than the desired number of some of the various types of vehicles included in the trailer loads could be transported or only certain types or sizes of the vehicles to be transported would be used to load a particular transporting trailer. In either instance, this required a greater number of transporting trailers than desired to transport the number of vehicles manufactured. Also, because many of the trailer loads transported exceeded the design strength of the trailers, the useful life of the prior art trailers was significantly reduced so as to require more frequent trailer replacement or repair than normally anticipated.